far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Runes
Relic runes adopt the raw power of specific mancies in an unknown manner, giving the stones and the various items they’re imbued with great power. Such items are scattered across the sands of Dormia, awaiting treasurehunters and power hungry men alike. Relic runes imbued into amulets increase that mancy and enhance vitor flow. Mundane runes are tools that contain a specific element of mancy, rather than the power of the mancy itself. This can range to anything from a telemancy power being used to make a mundane rune that allows you to convince people easier, to a herbomancy rune that increases your sensibilities with plants. Mundane runes are fairly common, but often don't work or give off little to no effect. Before a rune has the ability to work, it must first be imbued into a tool. The older form of doing this is lost, and finding pre-imbued tools is an extremely rare and lucky find, especially due to their craftsmanship. However, modern imbuement of runes is crudely done by hammering and remelting, a process which is extremely dangerous and can lead to runes destabalizing and ejecting their harnessed energy. A rune can't simply be used just by holding it in your hand, nor does it grant you elevated powers, it simply amplifys your existing ones and allows you to expend less energy. It must be imbued into a weapon, a piece of jewelry, or a tool. Rune Types Aeromancy Identifiable by the engravings of an eagle or gust of wind, this rune has a constant flow of smoke that circles around it in a visible ring. The rings will randomly blast small pockets of smoke away, sending a force strong enough to topple a glass bottle into whatever it hits. Aeromancers will more often than not imbue their weapons with an aeromancy rune because of it’s ability to blast a powerful opponent back when hit. The ring of smoke still moves around the rune and, when an aeromancer draws power from the rune, somehow turns the air they manipulate into fog. Carnomancy Identifiable by the bloody engravings of a blood-drop on an iron stone, whenever flesh comes into contact with this the rune sinks into the flesh, turning into a brand on the skin. The rune exhibits a unique trait in which it will automatically heal wounds at an enhanced rate while costing little vitor from the user, the drawback being that the user feels all the pain as it happens. Once a carnomancer obtains the brand, they gain the ability to manipulate small amounts of muscle, at the cost of using more vitor. When imbued with weaponry, this rune can create unhealable wounds and benign tumors, eventually exploding into a pusy mass that can spread infection. Chronomancy None are known to exist, as of now. Any that may exist are either destroyed or closely guarded. Cryomancy Identifiable by the glowing engravings of blue snowflake, this rune is engraved into a chunk of never-melting ice. If it was placed into a furnace, it would slowly extinguish the flames. When an item is imbued with a cryomancy rune, items that easily conduct heat become covered in frost and will always remain in this state. This is very useful for cryomancers, as they can draw power from the imbued item and create ice much faster. When it comes into contact with another object, the impact area for that object becomes covered in a chunk of dense ice. When imbued into standard weaponry, it can cause shock from the intense temperature and have dense ice spread into the wound and cause further harm. Electromancy Identifiable by the glowing engravings of a green lightning bolt and the constant small movements it makes. Always being charged with energy, when it smashes into another object it will create a force on this object, sending it backwards with a jolt of green lightning. Flectomancers often use bare runes to power small machines, to reserve vitoric power. Electromancy runes exhibit a unique trait, in which when an electromancer draws energy from it their bolts become a bright green and are more potent. When an item is imbued with the electromancy rune, the trait of always wiggling passes onto the entire object. Flectomancy Identifiable by the glowing engravings of two orange cogs, this rune is found on a steel cube. When an item is imbued with this rune, it then requires little vitoric maintenance from the flectomancer to ensure it continues to operate properly. Alongside this, small damages to the construct imbued with the rune are automatically repaired (much like in the canyon ruins, although the effect isn’t is strong). This rune is practically useless when imbued with weaponry. Herbomancy Identifiable by the glowing engravings of a green vine, or a brown tree trunk. This rune is usually found on a small stone rock. This rune exhibits a unique trait in which, when the rune touches a plant or tree, can then grow an exact copy within seconds when placed on the ground. When the rune is removed, the plant or tree disappears. Alongside this, if a herbomancers draws power from it to use a spell the chlorophyll turns from a bright green to a bright blue. When imbued with weaponry, this rune could raise vines or other plants from the ground to restrain the fighter at the reduced cost of the holder’s vitor. Hydromancy Identifiable by the engravings of a kraken, or the great dormian sea. This rune generates water and is soaking wet when found. Hydromancy runes provide a great strength, when it comes to tools alone. Within weaponry, this relic becomes immediately ineffective, unless used in tandem with Hydromancy itself. While invaluable to battlemancers, most mages will use hydromancy runes to simply power their staffs or enhance their vitoric strength. Necromancy Identifiable by the black engravings of a skull, this rune harnesses immense power, allowing those bearing it to hear the last words of the dead, being able to drive men insane and lead to power through fear. The rune allows anybody close to it to hear the last thoughts of the dead, these are usually manic whispers or screams. When a weapon is imbued with this rune, it can raise the dead or lead to necrotic tissue forming over the wounds caused. If the holder has the rune for an extended amount of time without containment the skin will then begin to decompose painlessly, the holder not realising it it happening until they check it. Pyromancy Identifiable by the engravings of a phoenix, or the sun. This rune always emits steam, while randomly heating up, or bursting into flames. Pyromancy runes exhibit a unique trait, in which they enhance the item they’re imbued in with a wave of heat or even flames that could melt through half an inch of metal, and catch fire to almost anything. Though, quite a few men and women found their demise using it as a decorative item. Spatiomancy None are known to exist, as of now. Any that may exist are either destroyed or closely guarded. Telemancy Identifiable by the glowing engravings of a purple circle. This rune distorts a small spherical area around it, removing all colour inside of this. When an item is imbued with a telemancy rune, telemancers can draw power from it to lessen the intensity of the toll the spells have on them. Also, when an item that is imbued with a telemancy rune strikes a creature capable of sight, it can no longer see colour, their vision becomes blurry, and they receive an intense headache. Terramancy Identifiable by the engravings of the Vulcan, or a boulder. This rune is on a small piece of steel. Without the steel, the stone attempts to anchor itself to the earth, and will rip through bags. Terramancy runes provide great defensive benefits to anything it imbues. The item’s structure is enforced and strengthened when in the hands of a terramancer. Weapons enhanced with such a runestone have the ability to morph the landscape, and sometimes even shoot shards of rocks on impact.